POkemon legendary trainers: Những câu truyện ngắn
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Đây là những mẩu truyện ngắn của pokemon legendary trainers. Chúc các bạn ngon miệng :)
1. SInh nhật của Yellow-chan

Sinh nhật Yellow-chan.

Đó là một buổi sáng đẹp trời tại nhà Red.

"Chị Blue!" Silver chạy hồng hộc vào trong nhà.

"Sao thế? Trời sập à?" Blue đang ngồi trên ghế vội đứng vụt dậy.

"Cái cậu này lại làm sao đây?" Gold càu nhàu khi mà Silver vừa khiến cậu đánh truowcjt. Cậu đang chơi bida.

"Hôm….hôm…" Silver vừa nói vừa thở không ra hơi "Hôm nay sinh nhật Yellow!"

"Cái gì?" Ruby cũng lao ra "hôm nay sinh nhật chị Yellow?"

"Anh nói cái gì cơ?" Sapphire lao ra theo "Thế quái nào?"

"Thế còn cái gì làm anh chạy bán sống bán chết nữa?" Silver uống ừng ực một cốc nươc.

"Chết cha! Chị ấy đến rồi!" Sapphire nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và nói lớn.

"Chết cha!" Blue vội vàng chạy mất nhưng không kịp.

"Chào mọi ngườ chào chị Blue." Giọng yellow lanh lảnh ở cưa khiến Blue không kịp chạy. Cô quay lại và cười gượng.

"Này…" Gold hích vai Ruby "Sinh nhật yellow thì có vấn đề gì?"

"Em…không biết!" Ruby nhún vai.

"Thế sao lại hoảng hết cả lên thế?" Sapphire khó chịu "Có mỗi cái sinh nhật thôi mà."

"Ờ…Yellow đấy hả. Em…làm gì ở đây?" Blue hỏi và cố làm vẻ mặt vui vẻ nhưng…cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì cả.

"Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt ạ!" Yellow nói "Hôm nay là sinh nhật em." Cô cười tươi như hoa khiến cho Blue càng thêm khó sử.

"Ờ…bọn chị chưa chuẩn bị gì nhưng em biết hết rồi nên giờ chắc không còn là bữa tiệc ngạc nhiên nữa nhỉ?" Blue cười.

"Nhưng anh Tiger hứa với em là anh ấy và chị sẽ đưa em đi chơi hôm nay nên…" Yellow túm tay Blue "Chị em mình chuẩn bị đi."

"Ờ nhưng…đợi anh Tiger đã." Blue vùng vằng và cố lảng đi.

"Tất cả nằm xuống!" Một giọng nói vang lên bên phòng thí nghiệm và…BÙM! Một vụ nổ lớn thổi tung luôn cả cái cửa của phòng thí nghiệm của tiến sĩ Oak và tiger bay từ phòng thí nghiệm sang nhà Red và phóng vào qua cửa sổ. Caayj nằm dưới đất, mắt quay vòng vòng và…mặt đen thui như cục than.

"Ầu…anh khôn g sao chứ? Em tưởng tiến sĩ không có nhà?" Sappire tiến lại gần và đỡ cậu dậy.

"Để em đoán! Thử nghiệm tên lửa?" Gold đoán bừa.

"Không…khụ…thử nghiệm súng thần công nhưng thay vì bắn ra đạn thì nó tự bay." Tiger lấy áo lau mặt nhọ "Sao rồi? Có chuyện gì hót không?"

"Hôm nay là một ngày cực kì quan trọng. Anh đoán đi!" Yellow cười khúc khích.

"Xem nào…Hôm nay Obama tái đắc cử à?" Tiger đoán.

"Hôm nay sinh nhật chị Yellow!" Cả Ruby, Sapphire, Gold và Silver hét vào tai Tiger.

"Hôm nay sinh nhật em đó anh!" Yellow cười "anh cứ đùa mãi."

"Anh đâu có nh…này. Có mùi khét gì à?" Tiger ngửi ngửi "Thôi chết! cái bánh! Cái bánh!" cậu vớ lấy cái bình cứu hỏa và chạy vào bếp nhưng cái bánh cậu nướng cháy ra thành than rồi.Cậu đành phải dùng "vũ lực" dập lửa.

"Sao không ai tắt hộ anh cái lò nướng?" Tiger ném luôn cả cái lò nướng ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Bình tĩnh đi! Hôm nay chúng ta còn phải đưa yellow đi chơi mà. Phải không yellow-chan!" Blue nháy mắt.

"vâng ạ!" Yellow gật gật đầu.

"Thế à?" Tiger ném cái áo choàng ra một bên và rửa mặt.

"Sao cậu không dẫn yellow-chan đi chơi đi. Tớ đây sẽ trổ tài nướng bánh cho. Nhưng cậu phải dẫn Yellow-chan đi chơi mới được." Blue nói.

"Tùy!" tIger lấy cái áo khoác và mặc vào "Đi thôi chứ, Yellow?"

"Khoan đã." Ruby chặn lại "Em đã thiết kế thêm một cái mũ cho anh rồi đây." Ruby độ lên đầu Tiger một cái mũ.

"Trông rất ngầu!" Sapphire hùa theo.

"Ầy…lại thế nữa rồi!" Gold lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

"Cũng được đấy. Đi thôi yellow!" Tiger đi trước và yellow vẫn lon ton theo sau. Đọi cho hai người đi được một đoạn rồi, Blue mới quay ra.

"Hoàn hảo! Ruby làm tốt lắm. lầm trước chúng ta theo dõi Red và Yellow. Hôm nay đến lượt hai người nay!" Blue giơ ngón tay cái ra và cười.

"ẦU! Đoán không có sai một tí nào!" Gold ngán ngẩm.

"Nhanh nhanh lên! Silver! Em thoi dõi hai người đó đi!" Blue chỉ tay và Silver chạy theo Tiger và Yellow.

"Vâng!" Silver lao như điên theo Tiger. Tất cả mọi chuyện đã được Blue tính sẵn từ hôm qua rồi nên cho dù Tiger có bốn mắt cũng không phát hiện nổi. Ruby lao đến cái máy tính và bật nó lên. Giọng Tiger vang lên từ máy tính.

"…Vậy em muốn đi đâu đầy tiên?" Giọng Tiger vang lên. CÓ một con chip theo dõi gắn trên cái mũ mà Ruby đưa và nạn nhân lần này là Tiger. Rút kinh nghiệm từ lần trước, thay vì đặt lên váy Yellow, họ lại đặt lên mũ Tiger.

"Xuất sắc!" Sapphire và Blue đập tay "Lần này chúng ta theo dõi chót lọt luôn."

"Hờ hờ! Sư phụ mà biết điều này là mình chắc cũng xuống hố sống với giun thôi. Thôi em out đây!" Gold lẩn đi.

"Em muốn đi đến trung tâm mua sắn mua ít đồ nhân ngày sinh nhật trước. Anh giúp me chọn đồ đi!" Giọng Yellow lanh lảnh vang lên.

"Ầu! Vụ này hay!" Gold lại quay lại "Có camera không? Cho lên hình đi!"

"Chắc là…lần sau tự đi mà làm." Ruby đẩy Gold ra.

"Cái đó chắc cũng được. Anh hơi mù về thẩm mỹ đấy!" Giọng Tiger vang lên.

"Họ đến đâu rồi?" Sapphire hói.

"Chắc là đến gần Viridian rồi!" Blue nhìn đồng hồ.

"Chugns ta đi nhanh đấy! Đến Viridian rồi." Giọng Tiger vang lên.

Trờ lại chỗ Tiger và Yellow, họ cũng vừa đến Viridian nhờ dùng Arcanine và Dody để di chuyển.

"Viridian giờ lớn thật anh nhỉ." Yellow ngắm nhìn thành phố Viridian mà trầm trồ.

"Ừm. mà cái truing tâm mua sắm đi đường nào thế?" Tiger hỏi.

"Em vẫn nhớ. Hồi trước em đi với anh Red đến đó mà." Yellow cười và dẫn đườ một hồi chạy ngang chạy dọc, cuois cùng họ cũng đền được trung tâm mua sắm.Đó là một tòa nhà lớn với nhiều tầng và vô cùng đông đúc.

"Hôm này đúng thật là Obama tái đưacs cứ rồ mà đông người thế không biết." Tiger nói và kéo yellow chen qua đám đông vào trong. Cuối cùng thì họ cũng vào được trong.

"Ấy! Cuối cùng thì…" Yellow hít một hơi khi mà hai người đã vào được trong.

Tại nhà Red…

"Mọi người đâu hết rồi. Trở về vị trí ban đầu nhanh lên! Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ làm lại một lần nữa." Blue hét vào máy tính.

"Vâng!" Emerald, Crystal, Silver và Pearl trả lời.

"kế hoạch lần trước à?" Gold ngó qua.

"Đại khái thế! Ông anh không có gì phải lo. Lần trước thành công mĩ mãn còn gì." Ruby gãi mũi.

"Thành công con khỉ. Lần trước cả mấy anh với ông bạn Emerld bị toms thì có." Sapphire phản đối.

"Nhiệm vụ lần này là quan sát phản ứng của Yellow khi đi chới với Tiger. Roc chưa?" Blue hét lên "KHông khác lần trước là mấy đâu. Crystal! Em quản lý bọn này cho chị.Emerald hack hệ thống bảo mật. Pearl lên tầng trên chờ sẵn trong phòng thay đồ. Silver theo dõi Tiger như hình với bóng cho chị.

"Em muốn hỏi." Silver dơ tay "lần này chị cất công theo dõi là để xem phản ứng của chị yellow hay anh Tiger?"

"Không lằng nhằng! Đi ngay đi!" Blue mặt đỏ phừng phừng, tức giận quát.

"Vâng! ĐI thôi Emerald! Ông cho tui đi nhờ một quãng đi." Pearl nói và nhảy lên Sceptile của Emerald.

"Vâng!" Silver mặt biểu cảm chạy mất.

"Em sẽ ngồi đây quan sát!" Crystal hí hửng chạy ra ngồi trên mái tòa nhà đối diện trung tâm mua sắm. Một vị trí quan sát rất thuận lợi.

Bên trong trung tâm, sau khi mua mấy món đồ cần thiết, Yellow và Tiger ra chỗ thang máy để đi lên.họ bấm nút và cánh cửa thang máy mở ra. Họ đi vào trong thang máy. Kì quạc là trong thang máy, chỉ có hai người họ.

"Quái lạ. Khách hàng kahcs đâu hết rồi!" Tiger ngó quanh khi thấy cả thang máy chỉ có hai người. Cậu không biết rằng Silver đã chặn hết tất cả các khách hàng khác. Và giờ thì Emerald đang ngồi quan sát họ thông qua camera của thang máy.

"Giờ thì sao đây chị Blue?" Emerald hỏi Blue thông qua thiết bị lien lạc.Ở nhà, Blue và ba người kia cũng đang theo dõi Tiger và Yellow.

"Cho thang máy dừng đi!" Blue nói.

"Cho dừng ạ?" Sapphire khong hiểu.

"Và tắt đèn nữa!" Ruby thêm vào với bộ mặt phởn về một kết quả có thể xảy đến.

"Đúng thật là!" Gold nhún vai thở dài.

Trong thang máy, tiger đang đứng dựa vào tường trong khi yellow đang ngắm nghía cái thang máy.Bống cái thang máy rung mạnh và dừng hẳn lại.

"Thang máy dừng rồi." Yellow nhìn lên hoang mang không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

"ít nhất họ để lại cho chúng ta bóng điện." Tiger vwuaf dứt lời thì đèn tắt.

"Tối như mực rồi!" Giọng Yellow run run "Thế này giống mấy cái phim mà hôm trước em xem. Rồi có cảnh lúc đèn sáng, mọi người đều đã bị cắt cổ chết sạch." Cô đứng dựa sát vào Tiger. Bên ngoài, nhờ hệ thống hồng ngoại mà Blue cùng như Emerald vẫn đang quan sát được Tiger và yellow. Tiger đang ôm cái máy điện thoại còn yellow thì túm chặt lấy cậu. Bỗng thang máy lại hoạt ddoogj trở lại avf đèn lại sáng.

"Ê Emerald! Em làm trò gì thế? Chị đâu bảo em bật nó lại đâu?" Blue nói.

"Em đâu có." Emerald phân trần "Có ai vừa hack hệ thống bảo mật và khôi phục lại toàn bộ ấy chứ."

"Uầy! Đến cả Emerald thiên tài còn bị qua mặt." Ruby thở dài.

"Kì quặc. Rồi! Pearl! Sẵn sàng đi." Blue nói.

Ở trung tâm mua sắm,Tiger và yellow cũng vừa đến được khu thời trang. Yellow vẫn còn hãi cái thang máy nên khi ra, cô cứ lảo đảo hết bên này đén bên phairlaasy tay giữ cô lại cô mới thôi.

"thật…thật tốt khi được ra khỏi đó. Có elx…chúng ta nên đi xuống…bằng thang bộ." yellow trấn tĩnh lại.

"Ờ! Vậy em muốn cho anh xem cái gì nào?" Tiger hỏi.

"Hôm trước em thấy mấy cái váy khá hay ở khu này. Hôm nay qua xem thử." Yellow chạy về phía gian hàng váy nữ.

Ở nhà…

"Vậy mà lần trước mình may váy cho thì bảo thế này khó mặc khi đi ngủ." Ruby dỗi.

"Ông may xấu bỏ xừ ra ấy chứ." Sapphire nói "lại còn gắn máy theo dõi vào thì ai mà thích nổi."

"Ai bảo nó xấ may theo mẫu làm của hang thời trang hàng đầu đấy!" Ruby nói.

"kệ ông! Tui thấy nó xấu thậm tệ." Sapphire nói.

"THôi! Lo mà theo dõi đi!" Blue can Ruby và Sapphire lại.

"Không biết hai người còn được với nhau được bao lâu nữa." Gold cười cười. và thế là…cả Ruby và Sapphire nhảy vào hội đồng Gold.

"Cho anh chết!" Sapphhire chơi bài võ cào.

"Anh Gold!" Ruby thì cấu véo đủ thứ.

"Á. Chị Blue cứu em!" Gold cố vùng vẫy.

"Kệ em!" Blue cười khúc khích và quay lại theo dõi. Emerald vừa lấy lại được hệ thống bảo mật và hình nảh từ cái camera an ninh khu gian hàng váy nữ lại hiện lên. Yellow đang đứng ngắm mấy cái váy đủ màu sắc và không biết chọn cái nào.

"Sao thế?" Tiger hỏi trong lúc cậu cũng ngắm nghía mấy cái váy nữ.

"Em không biết chọn cái nào." Yellow cười "thực sự là mặc một cái váy mà khó khăn quá."

"Em muốn thay ddoooir vì Red à?" Tiger ngó ngang. Bỗng có tiếng người inh ỏi ở đâu đó.

Lúc đó, tại nàh…

"Pearl! Em đâu rồi?" Blue hỏi. Sapphire và Ruby cũng vừa làm xong phần hội đồng còn Gold thì…nằm liệt luôn.

"Em xin lỗi! em có chuyện phải đi rồi!" Pearl trả lời. Và bên kia vẫn còn oang oang giọng phụ nữ: "Đồ dê già! Tôi sẽ nộp cậu cho cảnh sát.". rồi Pearl tắt máy.

"Ế! ĐỪng nói là…" Ruby mắt trố ra.

"Mấy tên này thật là…vô dụng!" Sapphire thở dài.

Ở trung tâm mua sắm…

"Vâng! Lần trước em đi chơi với anh Red ở đây, em mặc váy và…nó khá khó chịu." Yellow cười ngượng ngùng.

"vậy thì tốt nhất là không nên mặ hôm nay sinh nhật em. Em cũng lớn rồi.Tốt nhất nên thay đổi chút ít. Coi như là cho cậu ta ngạc nhiên thêm đi." Tiger cười "Anh sẽ làm cho em sáng như đèn phá tối nay."

"Nhưng mà…em không biết nên mặc gì nữa." yellow gãi đầu.

"yên tâm! Anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn thiết kế rồi. Em sẽ thích ngay thôi!" Tiger đua cho cô một cái váy "Mặc đi! Anh tìm thấy nó trong tủ thằng Ruby. Có lẽ hợp với em đấy. Anh đã điều chỉnh một chút…"

"Ế! Đây là cái váy lần trước mà." Yellow ngắm nghía cái váy.

"Yên tâm. Anh đã nói là điều chỉnh là điều chỉnh mà." Tiger nháy mắt.

"Nếu anh nói thế thì…vâng!" Yellow cười tươi và chạy về phía phòng thay đò. Tiegr cũng bắt đầu đi xung quanh và nhặt nhạnh một số thứ cần thiết để làm công việc mà cậu định làm. TỐi nay, cậu sẽ biến em cậu trở thành người lộng lẫy nhất hội và Tiger đã chuẩn bị từ trước.

"Cai…" Ruby mấp máy rồi hét toáng lên "Cái váy cảu em mà!"

"Chịu anh này rồi!" Sapphire cười khẩy.

"Silver! Em đâu rồi! Pearl toi rồi. Em vẫn theo dõi họ chứ?" Blue hỏi.

"Em xin lỗi chị Blue! Em có chuyện rồi. Chị bảo Gold đi hộ em cái." Silver bối rối trả lời.

"Silver ơi!" Một giọng nữ rất thanh gọi Silver bên kia đầu dây và Silver cúp máy.

"Ế…" Gold mặt tái mét.

"Trời!" Blue đập mặt xuống bàn "Toi rồi! Gold chuẩn bị đi!"

"Để em đi cho!" Ruby ưỡn ngực "Em sẽ theo dõi họ sát hết cỡ"

"Ông đi đòi lại cái váy thì có!" Sapphire móc.

"ỀU! Đâu có!" Ruby chỗi nhwung cũng chẳng ích gì.

"THôi!" Em không lien can!" Gold chạy mất hút.

"Chắc lần trước lên đồn nên hãi rồi!" Sapphire nói "Bọn con trai thật là."

"Là sao?" Ruby giằn mặt.

"Tui có nói ông đâu. Tui nói bọn con trai mà." Sapphire đàu và thế là…cả hai lại nhảy vào đấm đá nhau. Bỗng một giọng nói vang lên phía đầu dây kia.

"Anh ô! Em xong rồi!" Giọng Yellow lanh lảnh.

"Ầu!" Mắt Blue dán chặt vào màn hình. Ruby cũng ngóc đầu lên. Yellow vừa đi ra khỏi phòng thay đồ.

Nhưng khi mà Yellow chưa kịp đi ra thì Tiger đã vội kéo cô lại vào trong.

"TỪ từ đã." Tiger lôi Yellow vào trong phòng thay đồ.

"Á khoan…" Giọng Yellow vọng ra "Rồi. được rồi đấy ạ"

Tại nhà…

"Họ làm cái quái gì trong phòng thay đồ thế nhỉ?" Ruby thắc amwcs và nghĩ về những ý nghĩ đen tối. 3:)

"Cái cậu này! Anh tớ không phải hạng người như thế." Sapphire túm cổ Ruby mà ấn xuống tức giận.

"CẬU LÀM TRÒ GÌ TRONG ĐÓ THẾ!"Blue nhấc cả cái máy tính lên định đập xuống. CÔ lại lên cơn rồi.

"ẤY khoan!" Ruby vội vàng ngăn cô lại.

"Em thấy thế này hơi…lạ." Giọng Yellow vang lên.

"Không lạ đâu!" Tiger nói và hai người đi ra khỏi phòng thay đồ và Yellow thực sự giờ khác hằn Yellow mà mọi người biết. Cô trông xinh hơn hắn. Cô mặc một chiếc váy ngắn đến đầu gối liền áo màu vàng tươi tắn và chiếc váy đó có hai ống tay ngắn. Phần dưới được thiết kế lại như một chiếc váy dạ hội với viền trắng khiến Yellow trông giống một công chúa. Phần thân váy được trang trí thêm và cổ được thiết kế tròn, bó sát lấy Yellow được trang trí thêm nhờ một chuỗi ngọc trai đắt tiền. Đi kèm với váy còn có một chiếc áo khoác ngoài màu trắng bặc lộng lấy và rất hợp với chiếc váy vàng tười cũng như mái tóc vàng của yellow. Chân yellow đi một đôi bốt cao đến gần đầu gối màu trắng kết hợp với đôi tất cao và chiếc váy sáng màu biến Yellow thành một công chúa màu trắng. Trên đầu cô còn đội một chiếc mũ rộng vàng màu trắng với hai chiếc lông chim bạc khiến yellow trông trnawgs hơn hẳn và nổi trội duy nhát giữa khuôn mặt trnawgs trẻo và sáng ngời đó là đôi mắt nâu hồn nhiên đang nhìn Tiger với ánh mắt mong đợi.

"Quá tuyệt!" tIger vỗ tay "Giờ ra đưungs trước máy quay cho chị Blue nhìn qua đi!" Tiger chỉ thẳng cái máy quay an ninh mà cười trong sự ngỡ nagnfg của cả ba người ở nhà và Emerald. Yellow cười tươi và chạy lại chỗ cái máy quay.Cô đứng trước máy quay và xoay một vòng cho Blue xem. Ở nhà, Blue, Ruby và Sapphire vẫn đang há hốc mồm mà nhìn. Blue không nói nên lời vì Tiger đã biết từ trước cả rồi.

"Đúng là theo dõi anh ấy chẳng khác nào bị anh ấy theo dõi." Sapphire cười lớn.

"Xinh quá…" Ruby mồm há hốc và…một con ruồi bay vào mồm cậu khiến cậu vội vàng nhổ nó ra.

"Này! ĐỪng có mà mơ tán chị tôi!" Sapphire véo tai Ruby.

"Á…bỏ ra!" Ruby đẩy Sapphire lại vài bước.

"À mà này!" Tiger ra đứng trước máy quay "Dưới gầm giường! Bên phải!" Cậu nói đúng một câu thế.

"Cái gì cơ?" Blue vẫn không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên.

"Cậu điếc à! Dưới gầm giường!" Tiger nói lớn hơn "ĐI thôi Yellow! Khu này còn nhiều thứ để mua lắ chúng ta đi sang khu vui chơi là cũng còn thừa thời giuan đó!" cậu dẫn Yellow đi. Nhìn cái vẻ mặt vui vẻ và hạnh phúc của Yellow, Sapphire không giấu nổi sự thèm muốn. Cô muốn được một lần như thế. Cô cũng muốn được một lần đi chơi vui vẻ, được mặc những bộ quần áo thật đẹp như yellow và muốn có một bữa tiệc sinh nhật thật tuyệt vời.

"Sao cậu ta lại nghe được chị nhỉ?" Blue thắc mắc và cầm cái bút trên bàn lên. Đó là một thiết bị nghe trộm tinh vi được ngụy trang cẩn thận.

"Suy bụng mình ra bụng người đi chị!" Ruby cầm cái bút lên "Xem ra anh ấy chuẩn bị quá kĩ. Soi gầm giường thôi!"

"Ừ!" bLue không cần quan tâm đến Tiger nwuax. Cô chạy ngay vào giường Red và cúi xuống nhìn. Bên dưới có một cái hộp bìa. Cô lôi nó ra và bên trong là…những món đồ trang trí lộng lẫy mà có mơ Blue cũng không dám nghĩ đến. Bên trong còn có một mẩu giấy: "Nhờ cả vào cậu đó, Blue của tớ! "

"Ầu!" Ruby lác mắt khi nhìn thấy cái hộp.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Cậu ấy đã nhờ thì chúng ta sẽ làm." Blue bê cái hộp lên một cách quyết tâm.

Tại trung tâm mua sắm, Yellow đang ngòi chờ tiger mua sắm mấy thứ. Cô ngồi một mình ở ngoài hành lang với bộ đò mới và háo hức chờ tới lúc Red thấy cô lúc này.

'Ước gì anh Red thấy mình lúc này." Yellow nghĩ và cười khcus khích một mình 'Ơ…sao không gọi luôn cho anh ấy để cho anh ấy tò mò nhỉ?' cô nghĩ thầm và rút luôn điện thoại ra. Cô bấm số của Red nhưng lại lưỡng lự một hồi.

'Nhưng…không biết anh Red có nhớ sinh nhật mình không nữa…' Một ý nghĩ vụt qua và cái ý nghĩ đó chẳng hay ho gì cả. Yellow cuối cùng quyết định gọi để hỏi luôn. Cô áp máy lên tai và chờ. Từng tiếng tút…tút vang lên đều đều và chầm chậm. Yellow chờ đợi.

"A lô?" GIọng Red vang lên phía đầu dây bên kia "yellow à?"

"Vâng!" yellow bối rối "Anh Red này…anh có…biết hôm nay là ngày gì không?"

"Sao em hỏi thế?" Red hỏi lại.

"Thì…anh Tiger hỏi em và bảo em hỏi anh mà…" yellow bói rối không biết giải thích sao cho vừa.

"Vậy à…" Red im lặng một lúc. Yellow tưởng tượng Red đang cố nhớ và nhớ ra ngày sinh nhật cảu cô. Nhưng không. Kết quả thì lại khác.

"À! Hôm nay sinh nhật Alexander Graham Bell!" Red nói một cách vui vẻ. CNhwung yellow thì không.Cô gần như chết lặng khi nghe câu trả lời đó. Người quan trọng nhất với cô không nhớ sinh nhật cảu cô. Yellow không nói được thêm lời nào. Cô cầm máy avf lặng im. Cô không biết nói gì vì biết nói gì bây giờ. Red không nhớ.

"Vậy…" Yellow cười gượng "tối nay anh về được không?" cô cố hỏi một cách vui vẻ nhưng khó quá.

"Em sao thế? À thì…tối nay anh dang có việc ở tận khso mà về cuwoj trong tuần này. Anh xin lỗi!" Red nói.

"vâng…" yello cúp máy đột ngột và bất ngờ.Cô lặng im không nói thêm một lời nào. Đôi mắt nhìn xuống đất. cô không biết rằng điện thoại cô đang rung lên vì có cuộc gọi đến. Cô không quan tâm nữa. Cô không muốn nói gì thêm cả. Tiger cũng vừa quay lại thì bắt gặp gương mặt buồn rầu của yellow.

"Sao thế?" Tiger ngồi xuống bên cạnh yellow và ôm lấy cô "Lại gặp chuyện buồn gì à?" cậu ôm Yellow và an ủi. Nhưng Yellow bật khóc và úp mặt vào ngực cậu mà khóc nức lên. Cậu để Yellow khóc một lúc rồi mới cất tiếng nói.

"ĐỪng làm căng thẳng thế." Tiger vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của cô "Em không ên khóc vào ngày sinh nhật lần thứ 14 của mình chỉ vì Red không nhớ. Nhưng anh tin rằng cậu ấy sẽ nhớ thôi. Bới vì…"

Cậu cúi xuống nhìn vào đôi mắt vẫn còn ướt của yellow.

"…Em là một phần không thể thiếu cảu cậu ấy mà." Tiegr cười và khiến yellow đỏ bừng mặt.Cô vội nhả cậu ra và ngồi dịch ra một chút. Cô lấy ống tay áo lau nước mắt và cố gắng vui lên.

"Anh…anh có chắc không…" Yellow hỏi một cách trệu trạo.

"Anh biết rõ mà." Tiger cười "Mà em 14 rồi! Cũng lên người lớn một chút đ ẳng nhẽ em vượt qua cả ngàn gian nan thử thách mà không rơi một giọt nước mắt nhưng lại rơi nước mắt khi anh Red không nhớ sinh nhật mình sao?"

"Em…" mặt Yellow lại đỏ bừng "…chắc em trẻ con quá anh nhỉ?" Yellow nhìn Tiger và cười tươi hết cỡ. Đôi mắt ướt của cô đã không còn buồn nữa mà trở về vẻ hồn nhiên như xưa. Tiếng cười vui vẻ của hai an hem đã xua tan đi bầu không khí ủ rũ xung quanh họ một cách diệu kì.

"nào! Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu! Đi thôi! Anh còn muốn đua em đi chơi nữa mà." Tiger kéo tay yellow dậy và đua cô đi. Yellow đi theo tiegr như một đứa em gái nhỏ đi theo người anh trai của mình đến những nơi thần tiên trong truyện cổ tích vậy. và thế là cả hai người đi khỏi trung tâm mua sắm và đến công viên giải trí mới xây dựng ở Vidirian. Họ dành cả ngày chơi cùng nhau những trò chơi vui vẻ và nụ cười hạnh phúc từ đó không bao giờ tắt trên môi Yellow. Họ chơi đu quay, bóng nước, đi qua căn nhà ma quái, cùng chơi những trò chơi đã quá quen thuộc rồi. Hai người dành toàn bộ thời gian còn lại cảu họ ở công viên cho tới khi những đàn chim đã bắt dầu trở về tổ của mình họ mới về. Tiger và Yellow rời công viên giải trí và đi qua con đường qua công viên với những bóng cây um tùm và những đàn Pidgey đang tìm chỗ trú đêm. Họ tình cờ lại đi dọc con đường nổi tiếng dành cho những đôi tình nhân thường đi mà không hề hay biết. Rồi Yellow cất tiếng nói phá tan sự im lặng.

"Anh Tiger này…" Yellow nói.

"Sao thế?" tIger nhìn xuongs và cười vì cậu cao hơn Yellow khá nhiều.

"Hôm nay có lẽ là một trong những sinh nhật tuyệt vời nhất mà em từng có.Em cảm ơn anh." Cô nói.

"Ừm. Nhưng chưa phải là nhất đâu. Chắc giờ này em đang ước rằng người đi bên cạnh mình là Red nhỉ?" Tiger đùa khiến cho mặt yellow lại đỏ bừng "Anh biết mà!" cậu cười.

"Không có anh Red cũng không sao. Em vẫn còn anh và chị Blue mà." Yellow cười.

"ẤY chết.Lại quên rồi." tiger vỗ trán "Anh em ta quên mất một thứ. ĐÓ là anh chwua mua quà cho em."

"Không cần đâu!" Yellwo cười hạnh phúc "Ngày hôm nay chính là món quà tuyệt vời nhát anh giành tặng em rồi!" cô ôm lấy cổ Tiger và cười hạnh phúc. Cô có một người anh quá tuyệt với. Tiger cũng ôm lại cô.

"Chúng ta cũng nên về thôi! Có lẽ mọi người đang chờ chúng ta đấy!" Yellow bỏ Tiger ra và nói.

"Trước khi về. Anh có một chuyện cần nói. Đó là…" Tiger rút cái điện thoại ra. Cậu đưa cho Yellow. Bốn mươi cuộc gọi nhỡ của Red vẫn còn nguyên.

"Cái…cái gì thế này? Anh Red gọi em àm em không biết." yellow vừa ngạc nhiên và hi vọng lại ánh lên trong ánh mắt cô.

"Sao em không gọi cậu ấy đi!" Tiger gợi ý "Anh sẽ để hai người một mình một lúc đó."

"không! Anh ở lại đây đi!" Yellow cười và bấm gọi. Sau một hòi chuông. Red nhấc máy.

"Anh Red à…" yellow reo lên vui mừng.

"Yellow này…" Red nói từ từ "…anh có chuyện cần nói…"

"Vâng…" Tim Yellow nhanh hơn trước.

"…Chúc mwungf sinh nhật em! Yellow của anh ah!" Red nói dứt khoát như vừa trút được gnash nặng "Chúc em thêm một trưởn thành và xinh xắn hơn trước." câu sau, cậu nói một cách vui vẻ và nhanh hơn trước.

"EM cảm ơn!" Yellow cười.

"Anh xin lỗi vì không về kịp sinh nhật cảu em nhưng ánh đã chuẩn bị sẵn quà rồi đo. Hi vọng em thích nó!" Red cũng cười ở dầu dây bên kia. Và Tiger cũng rút ra một hộp quà và đưa cho yellow. Yellow ngay lập tức bóc nó ra và bên trong cái hộp quà nhỏ bé đó là hai chiếc lông chim, kỉ niệm về lần đầu tiên Red "gặp" Yellow nữ. Và có lẽ đó là kỉ niệm ấn tượng nhát giữa hai người nên Yellow không thể quên được. Cô quên làm sao được cái giây phút vừa vui, vừa xấu hổ ở trong rừng ilex đó chứ.

"Vâng! Em rất thích nó!" Yellow nói xúc động.

"Mà…trông em xinh lắm đó! Anh nhìn thấy bộ váy rồi. Tiger gửi anh cho anh mà!" Red cười bên đầu dây kia và yellow cugnx bụm miệng cười.

"Anh thấy rồi ạ? Em không nghĩ là nó hợp với em lắm." Yellow nói.

"Anh thấy em xinh hơn mà. Nhưng anh lại thích Yellow cũ hơn. Sau ngày hôm nay em trở về như cũ đưuọc không?" Red đùa.

"Chỉ khi nếu anh thích thôi!" Yellow cũng cười.

"Vậy thì hẹn gặp lại em cảu ngày hôm qua, Yellow-chan. Anh có việc rồi. tạm biệt em!" Red nói.

"Vâng!" yellow cười và Red cúp máy. Cô cầm cái điện thoại mà mơ màng về Red cho tới khi tiegr vỗ nhẹ vai cô.

"Đi thôi chứ? Chả nhẽ em định tơ tưởng về cậu ấy cả giờ sao?" Tiger nhìn cô với anh mắt dí dỏm thường ngày.

"Vâng!" Yellow cười và lại lon ton chạy theo Tiger. ĐÚng thật là cô lớn về tuổi nhưng tâm hồn thì chẳng đổi thay gì cả, vẫn hồn nhiên như ngày nào. Cả hai đi về phía Pallet trong ánh hoàng hôn cảu ngày cũ và một bữa tiệc lộng lẫy đang chờ đợi họ phía trước.

The end! 3


	2. The boy and his Lapras

Just look from there once more  
Look from the place that you returned to

Just let the soft, soft waves  
heal your heart so tired from sadness

Just begin to dream once more,  
to bring back your 'courage' that you once lost

And from just that dream,  
let the passion you once forgot  
into your smile a

And melt your frozen heart

Yes, on that Friday

I saw you  
Riding on your Laplace

Let your emotion overflow  
Just like you did back then  
Let me see that shine anew  
Let me see that shining you

Just like you did back then  
Let me see that smile anew  
Let me see that smiling you


End file.
